Solo Siete Días
by RachelCoca
Summary: Draco Malfoy pierde una apuesta contra Harry Potter y tiene que pasar una semana en un edificio muggle. ¿Sobrevivirá...?


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de J.K Rowling. Alábenla a ella por enseñarnos a creer en la magia.**

**¡Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en esto... Espero que al menos, halla subido bien.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a tres amigos mios que siempre han escuchado mis historias _(Hidan, Cristian y Hikary_). En especial a _Hikary _por convencerme de que subiera la historia a . ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!.**

**Solo Siete Días.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La apuesta.**

Se sentó bruscamente en el sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, masajeándose las sienes. La resaca que tenía no se quitaba ni con las famosas pociones _antiresaca_ de Severus. ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy, el hermoso y perfecto Draco Malfoy, se emborrachaba en una fiesta?... Vale, no había que exagerar, se había emborrachado más veces en otras fiestas. Pero es que esa fiesta era… diferente.

Además de sus padres y sus amigos de la infancia, también estaban allí los profesores de su antiguo colegio y, nada más y nada menos, que el _Trío Maravilla_, compuesto por el cara-rajada y sus amigos la comadreja y la sangresucia. ¡Y encima va, y se emborracha!, aunque Potter y sus amigos tampoco se quedaron atrás.

La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente en un restaurante de categoría. Para desgracia de Draco, él se había tenido que sentar al lado del cara-rajada, aunque, para contrarrestar, Severus se había sentado al otro lado (le debía tantas…), cosa que había dado continuas tensiones a los comentarios de Weasley.

Sus padres, en la otra esquina, le lanzaban miradas de súplicas cada vez que cerraba las manos en un puño por algún comentario no muy educado de Potter o Weasley, pero, sin contar eso, la cena pasó rápido.

Después de despedirse de algunos profesores, sobre todos los de más elevada edad, se fueron a un bar unas calles más abajo. Y ahí es donde empieza lo borroso, una copa aquí, otra copa allí…

Lo último que recuerda, es despedirse de alguien en la puerta de su casa, subir a su habitación y, sin desvestirse, echarse en la cama y dormir.

Un elfo se apareció delante de Draco, y, después de hacer una reverencia, le dio un sobre y volvió a desaparecerse. Le dio un sorbo a la antiresaca, la cual escupió casi automáticamente al ver de quién era la carta. ¿Potter? ¿Qué quería él ahora?

"_Querido Malfoy,_

_No sé si te acordarás, pero ayer firmamos una apuesta, la cual (claramente) gané yo. Te toca cumplir la otra parte del trato. Como sé que crees que me lo estoy inventando, yo que tu revisaría los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaste anoche. Suerte, la necesitarás._

_Atentamente, Harry Potter._

_PD: A las siete me paso por tu casa."_

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Potter?, ¿una apuesta? Draco no era de apostar por cualquier chorrada. Aunque, en el estado que seguramente se encontraba anoche, ¿quién sabe?

Revisó los bolsillos. Cuando tenía la esperanza de no tener ningún papel y haber sido todo invención de Potter, en el fondo del derecho halló un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado. Lo sacó.

"_¿Quién beberá más whisky de fuego en cinco minutos, Harry James Potter o Draco Lucius Malfoy?_

_Apuesta: Una semana entera en una casa muggle, sin magia. [Entre el 20 y el 27 de Julio]_

_Firma de los concursantes:_

_Draco Malfoy __Harry Potter_

_Ganador: Harry Potter."_

Draco revisó varias veces el trozo de papel. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir. ¿¡Había hecho una apuesta de quién bebe mas whisky de fuego!? Y… y encima, el perdedor tenía que pasar una semana en una casa muggle, ¡en una casa muggle!

Se tiró de los pelos varias veces y gritó. Y encima la apuesta empezaba mañana.

Miró el reloj de reojo y suspiró, exasperado. Quedaba casi una hora para que viniera Potter… Seguramente podrían hablarlo y dejarlo en un juego de niños pequeños. Sí, eso, claro, un juego. Llamó a su elfo y le mandó preparar té.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué tal mi primera historia?**

**Espero sus comentarios. Podrían ayudarme a mejorar -de verdad, lo necesito-.**

**Seguramente tarde en subir el segundo capítulo. Me voy de vacaciones unos 15 días y dudo tener ordenador para seguirlo, aún así, llevaré mi libreta y mi bolígrafo, y escribiré.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Besos de chocolate :-)!**


End file.
